


The Slayer

by Lesficlover



Series: She [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Misgendering, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesficlover/pseuds/Lesficlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for chosedaychallenge<br/>Starts as fluff, ends .... well it ends.<br/>As English isn't my native language I had a hard time to make clear when *they/them/their* was referencing to the group. So when you read *they/them/their* in BOLD it's for LAFONTAINE.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is my first fanfiction in English.  
> The Christmas Special never happened.
> 
> English isn't my native language, so every mistake will be happily corrected when pointed out.
> 
> Attention DEATH SUICIDE.  
> The only link with the Buffyverse is the existence of the Slayer.
> 
> As English isn't my native language I had a hard time to make it clear when *they/them/their* was referencing to the group. So when you read *they/them/their* in BOLD it's for LAFONTAINE.
> 
> Disclamer : None of the universe or character is my proprieties. Only the story is.
> 
> beta-read by my-to-be-named-beta

 

**She**

Part 1

**The Slayer**

 

It has been 3 months since they won. Since Carmilla rose from the dead. Somehow they all grew to be great friends after that. Hell! Even Danny and LaFontaine could get along.

 

Soon after the big victory, the group started to have the Wednesday night picnic. Carmilla had found the best spot to do so; the roof of Silas U.

 

This Wednesday night the gang was indeed on the roof top. They were eating, chatting and having fun. Kirsh and Danny were bro-fighting, Laura and her  _vampire_ were cuddling and Perry was in mom-mode, serving each and everyone. LaFontaine was there, but  **their**  mind was far away.

 

 **They'd**  had a weird visit in the morning. A man - _no, a watcher_ \- had come to see  **them**  after  **their**  biology class. At first,  **they** had thought it was some kind of sick joke from Carmilla but, deep down,  **they**  had know it  _wasn't._ It hadn't felt right, but it felt  _true._

 

 _In every generation there is a chosen one._ _ **They**_   _alone will stand against the vampire, the demons and the forces of darkness._ _ **They**_   _are the Slayer._

 

* * *

 

 

"Together they had fought vampires and the devouring light, so why couldn't  _a Slayer_ exist? " **They**  asked themselves. And  **they**  knew...  _it_  did.

 

 **They**  stood up, going straight to Perry, then without hesitating  **th** **ey**  bent and caught her lips in a kiss. Gosh!  **They**  should have done this sooner!  **They** slowly let got of  **their**  dearest and walked away without a word.

 

_The only way to be a Slayer is when the previous one dies._

 

It was all  **they**  could think of. Even knowing all of this was true, to  **them**  it still didn't feel right.  **They**  reached the edge of the roof.  **They**  turned look at  **their**  friends; they really were all friends now.

 

\- I should have told you this sooner Perry. I love you.

 

And they let themselves fall back.

 

 _In every generation there is a chosen one._ _ **She**_   _alone will stand against the vampire, the demons and the forces of darkness._ _ **She**_   _is the Slayer._

 

Yeah, being a Slayer would've been hardcore, but  **they**  weren't a  _ **she**_   and the world needs a Slayer.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr : Kamloth.tumblr.com   
> Kuddos, comments, and suggestion are always welcome !


End file.
